


The Woes of Sex Pollen

by PinkGlitterDragon



Series: SpideyPool Universe 684 [5]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bondage, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Sex Pollen, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterDragon/pseuds/PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: Sex pollen, I don't think any further explanation is really needed.





	The Woes of Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Please read a very important authors Note regarding the fate of my works, both fanfiction and original. The note is posted on my blog so I don’t receive another unfair ban from AO3. https://pinkglitterdragon.wordpress.com/authors-note

“Hey watch where you're shooting that thing lady” Spider-man yelled as he dodged a blast of pink energy and shimmering dust. The villain of the week some unknown women in a monstrous poufy pink princess gown shouting for who they could only assume was her boyfriend. 

“JACK! COME OUT YOU COWARD” She shrieked, hoovering in mid air while her blasts shattered glass from the nearby buildings and the shimmering dust flew in all directions. 

“Look, if you just calm down, I'm sure we can talk this out” Captain America yelled from where he was perched atop a building, his shield raised to fend off the flying dust and debris. 

“SHUT UP, BRING ME JACK” She shrieked, shooting off several more blasts. 

“Spider-man can you incapacitate her?” Captain America asked into his com link. He'd tried to talk her down, but enough was enough, it was time to put a stop to this before someone got hurt..

“You got it” The web slinger answered. He slipped quietly behind the villainess, shooting out with his webbing before she had a chance to notice him. She screeched and struggled as she was securely wrapped up,

“Iron man, bring her down” The blond instructed. 

“You got it cap” The billionaire answered, grabbing the women and hauling her to the ground.

“YOU'LL BE SORRY, YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY” She screamed, the whole way down. 

“Whatever you say” Tony laughed, handing her off to the waiting SHEILD team. “Well that was interesting” He said to the other two heroes who had join him on the ground.

“And easy... too easy” Captain America said looking around skeptically, It couldn’t be that simple, could it?

“Come on cap, its not like she was Doom, or Red Skull, shes just a disgruntled girlfriend with a few party tricks” Tony replied, in his usual cocky self assured manner. 

“Never underestimate your opponent Iron man” Captain America chastised.

Peter watched the two older heroes bicker back and forth as only mates and equals could, Tony insisting that his mate was overreacting, and Steve insisting his mate was being careless and arrogant. He tugged at his suit, he was starting to sweat, which was odd, why had he only started sweating now, the sun wasn't that hot and he was standing still, “Hey, is anyone else getting kind hot?” he asked interrupting the argument. 

“Now that you mention it, a little” The blond hero answered, looking confused.

The shimmering dust on on Peter's hand twinkled in the light and caught his attention. He examined it, rolling it between his gloved fingers, his body heated up a little more and a shiver of something different racing up his spine, it couldn't be his heat, that was over a month away still, then it hit him, “Oh you have got to be kidding me” He groaned.

“What? What is is spider-man” The blond omega asked worriedly, raising the shield and preparing for an incoming attack.

“This” Peter said holding up his hand to show the other two.

“The glitter... So?” Iron man asked raising an unseen eyebrow under his mask. 

“Yeah only it isn't just glitter, I think it's got an aphrodisiac effect to it” The young hero explained.

“Sex pollen” Tony exclaimed a little too excitedly.

“Are you sure spider-man?” Captain America asked, though he already knew the answer, his body already feeling the affects. He pushed away the urge to squirm as sweat slide down his back. 

“Yeah pretty sure” Peter deadpanned, pointing to several mostly naked couples on the sidewalk, their clothes ripped and discarded, pawing at each other and moaning. 

“Keep your helmet on Iron man” Captain America quickly barked at his mate, already sensing the mans intentions, hand halfway to his helmet. 

“Ah, but Cap, sex pollen” The billionaire whined.

“No Tony” Steve growled warningly. 

“Fine” The alpha conceded, hands up in surrender. He might have been a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them, he knew better then to disobey his mate when he was serious.

“Fury can clean this up while we head back to the tower” The blond said, he was really starting to feel the effects, “Spider-man you should come with us” The blond hero offered.

“Thanks, but I'm just gonna head home” Peter answered shaking his heard, looking in the direction of his apartment as though he might be able to see it somehow.

“Are you sure? The tower is closer” The captain encouraged.

“Yeah, I'll be fine, besides Wade's at home” The thought of his mate sent another shiver up his spine.

“Alright, but keep you're com active just in case and well let you know when we find out anything” The blond instructed. His seemingly unfazed seriousness betrayed only by his shaking hands.

“Sure thing” The young hero answered as he shot off. 

Peter swung through the city weaving between buildings with only one thought on his mind, Wade. Wetness was blossoming between his legs, soaking through his suit, his hole twitching, begging to filled. Driving him. He hit the top of their building hard, struggling to keep upright. He crawled down the side of the building to their window and slipped through. “Wade” He called as soon as his feet hit the floor 

“On the couch” The man shouted from the other room.. 

The brunette ran through the kitchen and living room. Mind chanting mate, mate, mate, mate. The smell of alpha had his mouth watering and his body aching.

“Hey Petey, did you have fun with the avengers?” The alpha asked looking up just in time to see the hero vault over the back of the couch and right on top of him. “Oof, Well hello to you too”

Peter yanked his gloves off, tossing them in some random direction. His nimble fingers moved to the alphas rough lips, his thumbs moving back and forth absentmindedly, he stopped to press against the seam until they parted and granted him entrance. He moaned, leaning forward to give the man under him a filthy kiss. His hands moved down to the alpha's chest and stomach, slipping under to trace the lines of his abs, his mate groaning into the kiss. “Muscles are so hot” He mumbled to himself when pulled back.

”Uh Petey?” Wade said breathlessly, getting no response, the omega wasn't paying him any attention, at least not any part of him that wasn't currently getting felt up, “Peter?” he tried again, still nothing, the brunette seemed entranced with his muscles. “PETER” He practically shouted, finally getting the omegas attention. who looked up at him with unfocused and haze clouded eyes. Drugged, his mind screamed.

{Someone drugged our Spider}

[We should kill them]

Later, “What's going on?” He tried asking, his mate just shrugged attention going back to touching his chest. “Seriously Peter, do you even know what you're doing?” He asked reaching over to pry the omega off of him, but before he could do more than touch the brunettes hips he found his hands forced back against the arm of the sofa and webbed in place. He blinked, then sighed, “Great... I'm starting to sense a theme here” he mumbled. 

Peter grabbed the alpha's shirt in his hands and yanked, ripping it into pieces and exposing the chest beneath. His hands slid down his abdomen, nails lightly digging into muscles on the way. He pulled away when he reached the mans pants, sliding his body down between the others powerful thighs. His fingers returned to curl under the waist band, yanking till they too shredded under his fingers. His eyes flickered over the mans semi erect flesh and he licked his lips. 

{Is he?}

[He is...]

Peter leaned his head down, nuzzling against the hardening shaft. “Alpha” he mumbled, inhaling the musky male scent of his mate. He kissed the base and slowly kissed his way down the now hard member to the end. He pressed a sweet loving kiss to the tip, a bead of pre-cum smearing across his lips. Another bead formed and he licked it up, the tip of his tongue pressing into the slit, he swirled his tongue around the hard hot member, then opened his mouth and engulfed it to the hilt.

“Holy Hell” Wade exclaimed, his hips thrusting up of their own accord “Petey... hm... ” The alpha moaned.

The omega, sucked happily, greedily, his tongue massaging every inch. He slid one hand from where he had braced it on those muscled thighs and trailed it down the alpha's perineum until he reached his entrance, pressing against it, not had enough to penetrate, but enough to tease.

“Hnnn” Wade moaned, rolling his hips as his mates finger stoked back and forth over his hole. Aggressive Spidey was amazing, he needed to figure out what drug he'd been dosed with to flipped the omega's switch like this. For purely scientific purposes of course. 

Peter pulled off his mates cock with an obscene pop and a smirk, eyes lust blown and hungry. He shoved the bottom of his costume off and pushed up over the alpha, hoovering a moment, a hand holding the mans cock steady, he smirked again and dropped his body, sinking down onto the hard flesh with no preparation and only his body's natural slick for lube. He threw his head back groaning at the burn. Bottoming out, he whimpered as his muscles clinched almost painfully around the hard shaft impaling him. It was both too much, yet not enough and his hazy lust filled mind didn't know what to do next, his mind starting to dredge up a few unwanted memories. 

“Peter” Deadpool growled to get his mate's attention. The brunette seemed to be frozen in place, making small desperate noises. “Hey it's okay” He cooed when brown eyes turned towards him. “Just relax, take a breath” 

Peter fell forward, trembling and panting, his hands braced on the mans chest for support. Barely able to comprehend the others words. Had he stopped breathing, was he breathing now even, he couldn't be sure. 

“Breath” the merc said again. His spider was about two seconds from a full blown panic attack, and as drugged and out of it as he is that won't be good. “You're in control baby boy, it's okay... Now raise yourself up... Good, now lower yourself slowly” He instructs shifting his hips a bit. Enjoying the way the omega moans as his prostate is hit. “Good boy, try it again” he groans. His hips move to meet the teens increasingly frenzied thrusts and soon the brunette is screaming out his name with his release and collapsing on top of him.

Peter Laid still a few moments, trying to catch his breath until a fresh wave of arousal washes over him in full force. “Not enough” he groans.

“Huh?' The alpha asks incoherently, still on the edge of orgasming. 

“It's not enough” The brunette practically shrieks, pushing himself back to slide up and down on the cock again. 

“Peter, hang on a sec” The alpha hisses as the omega frantically moves on top of him. 

It was going to be a long night.

 

***

Peter groans, trying to bury his head in the warm thing under him to block out the light burning his eyes. His body feels heavy, his limbs are like lead and his head is fuzzy. He shifts and pain races down his spine, he gasps, eyes flying open. “Good, you're awake” a voice under him says, he gasps again when he looks down to see his mate under him, hands restrained and both of them naked. “Wade?!” His voice is quivering.

“Before you panic, everything is fine, no one laid a hand on you” The alpha says seriously.

“I... then what happened?” Peter asks, looking around, nothing seems out of place. So not a fight or a break in. But none of this is normal. 

“I'll gladly discuss the whole thing with you, but first, ugh bathroom.. would you mind” The merc groans wiggling his fingers.

Peter stared at what he now sees is webbing a moment before springing into action to pull it off, “I... Did I?... I” he mummers.

“Shhh It's okay”, Wade coos, scoping up the omega, not missing how he jolts when he's jostled and sat down on the couch, “Sit tight, I'll be right back” he says before dashing off. When he returns he's carrying a damp towel and cream. Peter is where he left him, looking lost and confused. But at least he's coherent. “Hey” He says sitting down next to his mate. “So, whats the last thing you remember?”

Peter thinks for a minute, trying to piece together his last reliable memory, “I... I was helping iron man and cap” That's right he was helping them fight someone but it's all fuzzy.

“Okay, that must be when you were drugged” The alpha surmises.

“Drugged?” The brunette says alarmed. Some one drugged him, why, what did they do to him. “Are you sure?” he knew the answer to that, it was a stupid question.

“Yeah, I've seen enough people drugged to know what it looks like” The anti-hero says seeing the panic in his mates eyes, “Peter, no one touched you, you didn't have even a single bruise on that pretty little body of yours when you made it home and I would have smelled them on you” He assured him, an arm around his slim shoulders. “What else do you remember”

“I...” he furrowed his brows, struggling with his memory, “Pink... I remember lots of pink”

“Good what else?” The alpha urged. He hoped his mate could remember names, or at least faces, it would make killing whoever was responsible so much easier. They may not have touched his mate, but that didn't mean they could go unpunished.

“I think... Glitter... pink glitter... wait that's it, some women hit us with this pink glitter stuff and then we started feeling hot...” He said, finally remembering.

“We?” The merc asked.

“Yeah me and cap, oh my god, cap got hit too” He shrieked, eyes wide, “Do you think Tony's still alive” He asked suddenly concerned. Steve was a super solider, with super stamina that few could match. 

“Death by sex” Wade mused, “Well if he's not at least he went the way he always wanted to” he says finding the idea amusing. 

Peter groaned, he'd worry about the others later, he still needed his own answers, “What happened?”

“Well you webbed me up, ripped off my clothes and basically screwed me into the couch for the rest of the night, then fell asleep on top of me” Wade replied whistfully. 

“Oh my god” Peter squeaked, turning a lovely shade of red from his ears to his toes. “I'm sorry, I didn't.. I don't” He stammered. 

“Seriously sweetums, I am not complaining, not one little bit, besides you're the one that's sore, not me, which reminds me” He said holding up a tube of cream. “Now come on and sit on my lap” He said, brows wiggling suggestively and patting his legs.

Peter gingerly climbed into his mates lap, his backside throbbing. He was pulled securely against a muscular chest. Hand rubbing comforting circles over his back. He relaxed into the touch until the cold cream pressed against his abused hole made him jump. He can hear Wade murmurer that he's okay against his hair as the fingers slid in and he hisses, he won't be siting or walking straight for a few days. He sighs as the cream finally does it's job, numbing his insides. 

“Better?” The alpha asks.

“Yeah” He sighs, leaning against the man.

“Good, now lets get some food in you and then we'll find out if tin man is still kicking, or if his super blond boy toy broke his incredible ass” Wade says sliding the brunette off his lap and standing.

“Wait, you mean h-he lets cap?” Peter asks incredulously, he had no idea. 

“Oh you better believer it, he's just as happy receiving as giving... He isn't the only alpha who likes it either and incidentally anytime you want to finish what you started last night, just say the word” The alpha offers walking towards the kitchen.

“What!” Peter shouted, eyes wide, his mate seemed to have left out some details, “Wait, Wade, what exactly did I do?” he shouts after his mate. 

Wade stopped mid step, turning, he winks at his omega, smirking, “Come on, I'll tell you over breakfast”


End file.
